


Late Night Excursions

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, allen being a little shit, as per usual, his favourite past time is saying things to make tyki lose his composure, tyki has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Allen and Tyki head out to the store to buy some supplies. Allen decides it would be fun to mess with Tyki.





	Late Night Excursions

Allen stood in the middle of the aisle, thumb and forefinger resting on his chin, his other hand resting on his hip. All of a sudden, he felt a presence at his side, and a slight shiver ran down his back as a velvet voice whispered in his ear. Goosebumps raised on his flesh as warm breath ghosted across his neck.

“My, my, boy, you're staring quite intently.”

Allen’s lips quirked up in a smirk, turning to face his partner, almost nose-to-nose with the other man.

“It's a tough decision. I mean, do we want extra ribbing or a fire and icy feel?” He pondered, motioning to the two different boxes on the shelves. A slight chuckle came from Tyki, his chest brushing Allen’s back with the movement. Tyki’s arms encircled Allen as he pulled the shorter man closer, resting his head on Allen’s shoulder. One of Tyki’s arms reached out, pointing at a colourful box that sat innocently on the shelves. Tyki’s lips brushed against Allen’s neck as he spoke, mumbling the words into the soft skin.

“I don't know, boy, these pleasure-shaped ones look pretty interesting.”

Allen looked at the box, snorting in disbelief at the other man’s words.

“Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it,” the other man stated, a teasing tone to his voice as he hugged Allen closer.

“We could get this pleasure pack, Tyki,” Allen said, his slim hand coming up to point at a box a little lower on the shelf. “It comes with four different types, sounds like it might be fun.” 

Tyki hummed as he leaned forward to read the small print on the box, his arms still holding Allen tightly. Allen giggled as he was dragged down with Tyki, the sound slightly strained from supporting the man’s weight.

“You don't like twisted pleasure.” Tyki said as he straightened. Allen turned his head to look up at Tyki, confused by the taller man’s statement.

“I don’t? Since when?”

“Mhmm, we used them once, then the next morning you told me that they were uncomfortable...”

Allen raised both his eyebrows, turning out of Tyki’s hold to face him fully.

“I did?”

Tyki nodded his head. 

“You had taken a couple shots by then, so that's probably why you don't remember, especially since your alcohol tolerance is so low.”

Allen furrowed his brows, a small frown tugging at his lips while he mulled this information over.

“Was that at Lena's bachelorette party?”

“Yep,” Tyki said, popping the last letter. He turned to look at Allen, golden eyes darkening and a smirk coming to bloom on his face.

“You came home quite tipsy, sat down on my lap and started telling me all about it,” Tyki lowered the volume of his voice until only Allen could hear it, the low volume making his baritone husky as he whispered in Allen’s ear.

“'Daddy, you should have come. Lena looked so pretty in her dress, and the food was amazing. And you should’ve seen the dancers, Daddy, they got me to go on stage with them, you missed out on the show I gave.’” 

“You were telling me all about the dancers and the little show you put on while giving me this look the entire time. You where being a naughty little boy, teasing your poor Daddy like that.” Tyki said, scolding Allen lightly. He had threaded his fingers through Allen's belt loops as he was talking and pulled Allen closer. A slight ‘oomph’ left Allen when he softly collided with Tyki’s chest. Tyki reached around Allen to place his hands on his ass, giving the firm flesh a light squeeze. His smile turned sensual and his eyes darkened further. 

Allen giggled lightly, looking up at Tyki through his lashes as a sweet smile formed on his face. Putting his hands on Tyki's chest, Allen stood on his tippy toes to give Tyki a quick kiss. Tyki eagerly leaned down for more when Allen pulled away.

“Nu-uh Tyki, down boy!” He chided, lightly tapping Tyki’s hands. Tyki took the hint and removed his hands, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

Tyki groaned, lifting one of his hands up to his collar to pull at the material of his shirt as if it was suffocating him. Allen smirked, his voice soft and sweet, yet domineering as he continued.

“At least until we get home,” Allen mused, his mouth curving up into a coy smile as he leaned up slightly. His lips brushed against Tyki’s jaw as he purred into the soft skin. 

“Daddy.”

Allen laughed at the look Tyki gave him, quickly spinning out of the man’s grasp before he could do anything.

“You know, if you hurry up, I might put on that outfit you like,” Allen hummed as he browsed the shelves. He was paying more attention to Tyki than the items that were in front of him, watching the poor man out of the corner of his eye become more and more unhinged as he went on.

“Maybe those heels too. And I’ll put on that song, maybe dance for you.” 

By now Allen’s voice was soft and low, his smile hiding behind his shoulder as he looked at Tyki. Allen was pleased with himself as he watched the taller man inhale deeply, running a hand through his thick curls, trying to regain his composure.

“Those ones,” Tyki said, pointing to a random box on the shelf, his eyes still focused intently on Allen.

Allen feigned interest as he picked up the box, examining the colorful outside.

“You'll like these ones. Look at all the different flavours,” Tyki said, finally taking note of the box. He pointed to the side of it were the list of flavours was. Allen snorted.

“Wow, you know me so well.” He said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Tyki huffed out a laugh as he nuzzled the side of Allen’s head.

“C’mon now, Boy, don’t get all testy. Why don’t you pick something out for me?”

“To wear, or to get up the ass?” Allen crudely asked. Tyki barked out a laugh at Allen’s choice of words.

“You have quite the mouth on you tonight.” Tyki fixed Allen with a look, his hand dragging lightly through the thin strands at the back of Allen’s head. He gave the hair in his hold a light tug, pulling Allen’s head back to meet his eyes.

“Don’t make me have to punish you.”

Allen snorted in disbelief. “Like you’d be able to do anything to me.” 

Tyki’s eyebrow quirked up in surprise. 

“Really now? Well, you best hurry up and pick something out so I can prove you wrong.” A smug grin spread over Tyki’s face, the arrogant tone nearly making Allen laugh in disbelief.

“How about something to go up the ass, as you so nicely put it,” Tyki said, gesturing to the shelves beside him.

Allen took his time as he looked over the shelves, keenly aware of Tyki’s burning gaze on him, only getting hotter and hotter the longer Allen took. 

“Would these do?” Allen finally asked, holding up a box for Tyki to see.

“Warming?” Tyki questioned. He plucked the box out of Allen’s hand, giving the back a quick read before nodding his head.

“Sure, they sound like fun.”

Tyki added it to the other box in his hand, turning to leave, only to have Allen’s voice stop him.

“Wait. We have one more thing to get.”

“Really? Because my patience is quickly thinning. Especially with these in my hand, you in front of me, and the promise of a scantily clad dance waiting for me at home.”

Allen smiled brightly.

“Calm down, I’ll only take a few seconds.”

Allen turned back to the shelves, eyes quickly scanning over the items before he found the one he was looking for. 

“There we go. Now we can go.” Allen said, holding up the bottle of lube.

“Cherry flavoured? Boy, no. We already have flavoured condoms, we don’t need lube as well.”

“Who says it’s for tonight? This is for next time, since I have a feeling we’ll be finishing off the bottle we have at home.”

“Oh, really? Last I remember there was still quite a lot left.” 

“Mm, well I plan on wanting a lot of toys tonight.” Allen said, sliding up to Tyki. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

“Like maybe that nice one you got me for Valentines Day?” Allen dragged a finger down Tyki’s jaw, his finger brushing lightly against his lips. “You know the one? It makes me writhe on the bed, pulling at you to make it go deeper.” 

Allen smiled as he heard Tyki swallow thickly, his finger trailing down Tyki’s neck to hook into the collar of his shirt. He pulled the fabric down slowly, watching in delight as tanned skin was slowly revealed to him. He stopped when the thin trail of hair peeked out. 

Humming in delight at the sight, Allen trailed his fingers through them, playing with the coarse hairs. 

He could feel Tyki’s heart beating wildly under his hand, a thrill of delight running through him, knowing it was him that was making Tyki react this way.

A hand on his hip was the only warning Allen got before his lips were captured by Tyki’s in a near-bruising kiss. Tyki’s hand squeezed Allen’s hip, dragging the younger man closer as his tongue easily swept past his lips, hungrily exploring Allen’s mouth. Allen nearly moaned in to the heated kiss before remembering that they were out in public, no matter how late it was.

They separated with a wet sound, Tyki quickly licking at Allen’s lips as he leaned away.

“Okay, okay, I get the hint, it’s time to leave.” Allen said a bit breathlessly. “That’s fine. I really, really want to try out the new things you got me Daddy~!”

Tyki leaned down, his forehead resting against Allen’s as his heated gaze bore directly into Allen’s smug one. Tyki’s lips turned down in a frustrated frown at the calm look on the other’s face.

“Keep talking like that and we might not make it home,” Tyki said lowly, his voice nothing more than a growl. He could feel a light shiver pass through Allen from where his hand lay on the others back. Tyki noticed with pleasure that Allen’s smug smile had dimmed a bit at his tone. Allen’s hands clutched lightly in the fabric of his jacket. 

“C'mon, let's go pay for those.” Tyki said, throwing an arm over Allen’s shoulders as he pulled the other closer to him. Allen stumbled a bit, quickly gaining back his balance as he wrapped an arm around Tyki’s waist. A bright smile took over Allen’s face, his other arm wrapping around Tyki to give him a tight squeeze as he gave a light hum of agreement


End file.
